cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jassin'Toel
A quarian, one of the first to join Citadel Security post-Reaper War. Early Life and Pilgrimage Born aboard the Avanion. One of the rare quarian biotics, his mother was exposed to element zero dust when the damaged scout ship she was returning in began to fall apart. Her suit was compromised but they were able to get her back aboard the Avanion and stabilized enough to save her and the unborn Jassin. As is customary with quarians, he grew up learning all about maintaining the ships they were living in. Jassin took his pilgrimage in 2181 to the salarian colony of Erinle, in the Terminus. After working on the colony for a year and a half, in various mechanic or minor security roles, he was able to return to the Migrant fleet and join a new crew in 2183. His gifts were the shuttle he had fixed and returned in, and a stockpile of weapons and scientific cast-offs from the colony. He also learned a little of a salarian martial art known as Shoriin, from some of their security staff, which he offers to teach his new crew aboard the cruiser Kedoma. He enlisted with the Migrant Fleet Marines at 17, in mid 2183. Aboard the Kedoma Kedoma was dispatched to explore and look for possible new homeworlds following new Fleet doctrine following the attack by Cerberus upon the Migrant Fleet. Throughout their tour, the Marines aboard the Kedoma had scuffles with geth pockets throughout the end of the Eden Prime War. Kedoma was dispatched to the Terminus in 2184, investigating possible homeworld sites and odd happenings. It saw occasional fights and defensive actions against pirates or other outlaw groups. They made multiple runs between these sites and the Fleet between 2184 and 2186. The Siege of Bay 79 (Occupation of Omega) and the Reaper War While docked on Omega for what was supposed to be a quick supply trade, the Kedoma was stranded when Cerberus attacked and occupied the station. Three Marines were lost to Adjutants in the initial attack; a further six were lost in skirmishes with Cerberus troops. Deciding that staying on Omega was suicide, Captain Kende’Dahn chose to try finding a way off the station. Jassin, Armede’Jedan and Sasta’Kote accompanied her further into the station. The team quickly found that aside from pushing through the Cerberus fleet, there was, in fact, no way off the station for a ship their size. They ended up picking up a small group of Omegan citizens also fighting against Cerberus. Sasta and one of the Omegans they had picked up died as the group tried punching through a Cerberus checkpoint, but they made it back to the Kedoma. Jassin and the other Marines had to establish the hangar they were docked in as a base of sorts, and settled in for a siege situation. They allowed very few refugees into the area, and turned away most. The crews of the other ships in the hangar, and what few refugees they allowed in banded together to survive until they could leave the station safely. Jassin was part of several sorties into the station to try scavenging supplies, medicine, and heat sinks to supplement what the Kedoma had on hand. After the occupation was ended, the Kedoma hurried to rejoin the Fleet, and found itself heading to a war with the Geth. The crew performed their fair share of the conflict, and remained to protect Rannoch while some aided the assault on Earth. After the War Kedoma ''helped with rebuilding and escorted ships taking hydroponic farm equipment and supplies to turian worlds. As the quarians integrated further with the galaxy following the rebuilding efforts, he and a small detachment were sent to the Citadel to effectively sub-police the ‘Little Rannoch’ area that had become established on Tayseri in 2189. Jassin decided to apply to C-SEC using his military career as a resume, and after a backlog, he was accepted in 2192, and graduated from the academy early 2193. He was assigned to Presidium beat as most rookies are. Trivia Has a tattoo on the left side of his neck, twelve small circles and a large one above it. They stand for the twelve marine friends he lost in the Siege of Bay 79, and the large one for his birthship, ''The Avanion, destroyed in the Reaper War. Threads and Posts of Note Hello: Arrival on CDN. Have A Nice Day: C-Sec go about their business. Questionnaire: Jassin reveals some personal information. Can Quarians Fight?: Quarians, hanar and others weigh in on the matter. Food On A Stick: The cast of the Citadel gather to watch Styia destroy her food. Dare the law intervene? Category:Quarians Category:Characters Category:Citadel Security Services